Wars and love
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Cap. 8. Ed le declara sus sentimientos a Rose ¿lo aceptara? ¿Como reaccionaran los otros?
1. Cap 1 Recuerdos y reencuentros

Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic y es un gusto para mí que sea de mi serie favorita: fullmetal alchemist, así que puede que este cometiendo algunos errores y con gusto aceptare críticas constructivas.

Aunque en un principio no lo parezca este es un fic EdxRose pero tengan paciencia y verán como evoluciona todo.

Este fic se lo dedico a dos amigas muy especiales: mi primita Lucy - y mi amiga Mayra aunque no le guste la pareja XD.

Sin más que decir a leer

**Cap. 1-Recuerdos y reencuentros**

El viento otoñal removía sus hermosos cabellos dorados, mientras que el apuesto joven intentaba apartarlos de su rostro.

El paso del tiempo lo había convertido en un joven aun mas gallardo, aun conservaba esa larga y brillante cabellera rubia, sus lindos ojos color miel, su blanca piel, sus finas facciones y su "escasa" estatura. Y es que para sus 20 años de vida 170cm de altura era muy poco. Todos esos detalles resaltaban en el.

Edward Elric se encontraba en las calles de Munich, Alemania, corría el año de 1925. Hacia ya 2 años desde que su hermano Alphonse vivía con el.

Ed regresaba a su casa después de una reunión con algunos físicos. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, impecable, al igual que sus zapatos, del mismo color. Sus manos, cubiertas con unos guantes blancos, sostenían unos papeles en los que el muchacho había puesto sus amielados ojos y toda su concentración.

Leía mientras caminaba. Era una nueva teoría sobre cohetes, los cuales seguía estudiando. Había encontrado y corregido algunos errores en el documento, y es que, no importaba si era físico, químico o alquimista, ni el lugar donde se encontrara, el chico era un verdadero genio.

Estaba mirando aquellos papeles cuando una voz logro distraerlo: se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de aspecto desaliñado, su voz resultaba escandalosa y bastante desagradable para el rubio joven, quien se irrito bastante al escuchar las palabras de esa persona, quien hablaba tonterías como "Alemania para los alemanes", "Intrusos", "Impuros". No cabía duda de que las ideas de Hitler llegaban cada vez a más personas.

**-¡Que estupidez!-** fue lo único que pudo murmurar Ed mientras se alejaba del lugar bastante molesto.

El muchacho siempre se caracterizo por ser una persona justa y noble, aunque también porque en ocasiones era bastante irritable e inmaduro, aspectos que cambiaron en esos 2 años; si bien ahora había cosas que le molestaban, se exaltaba menos y trataba de actuar con mas cordura y la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía callado y pensativo, pero seguía mostrándose amable para con las demás personas. Sin duda había madurado mucho.

Debido a aquel incidente Edward se puso pensativo. Ese tipo de ideología de superioridad y racismo lo llenaban de rabia.

Su mirada se perdió, aunque el seguía caminando, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido en Ishbal, en donde influyeron ideas similares, puesto que a los ishbalitas los miraban diferente por sus características físicas. Le parecía increíble que la gente fuese tan intolerante.

"¡Que ironía! Después de todo estos mundos no son tan diferentes". Se dijo a si mismo.

Se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos, unos pensamientos llevaban a otros y sin darse cuenta terminó pensando en ella: Rose.

Prácticamente la chica estaba en cada rincón de su mente, todos sus recuerdos lo obligaban a pensar en la muchacha y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, muy a su pesar.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de la joven, ni porque le fuera desagradable, sino porque sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa, se sentía la causa de lo malo que le había sucedido y pensaba que no tenia derecho a amarla después de haberle hecho daño, pero aun así anhelaba poder verla otra vez y era por eso que no perdía las esperanzas de volver algún día a su mundo.

El rostro del joven se torno triste, taciturno ante todo lo reflexionado, pero una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

**-¡Ed!-** Le saludo efusivamente Gracia, su vecina y ahora esposa de Hughes de ese mundo.

**-¡Ah! Buenas tardes Gracia-**

**-Ed, hace un rato vino un hombre a buscarte, no me dijo su nombre pero menciono que era un viejo amigo tuyo, pero como no te encontrabas dijo que vendría más tarde-**

**-¿Pero no estaba Al para atenderle?-** Pregunto Ed extrañado por la ausencia de su hermano.

**-Es que Alphonse se ofreció a ayudarme a hacer unas compras y aun no regresa. Dijo que en mi estado no es recomendable realizar ese tipo de esfuerzos-** termino de decir la mujer al tiempo que tocaba su abultado vientre y dirigiendo una sonrisa al chico.

**-Esta bien. Gracias-** suspiro al decir esto y le devolvió el gesto a Gracia.

Aquella pequeña sonrisa y la triste mirada del muchacho reflejaban nostalgia. Por un lado le hacia feliz que Hughes y su mujer compartieran su vida en ese mundo como lo hicieran en el otro. Ese hombre fue un amigo invaluable para los hermanos, aunque en mas de una ocasión había logrado acabar con la poca paciencia del mayor, pero les ayudo mucho y compartió con ellos momentos difíciles. ¿Y como olvidar aquella vez en que "ayudaron" a parir a Gracia? Ahora recordar eso le parecía bastante cómico.

Ed seguía pensando en eso aun después de entrar a su casa, la misma en la vivió con Alphonse Heiderich y en la que ahora vivía con su hermano.

El mayor de los Elric procedió a quitarse el saco que vestía y acomodarse en uno de los sofás del recibidor, donde se proponía seguir revisando aquellos documentos que ignoró antes.

Así que decidió dejar a un lado los recuerdos y continuar con su trabajo. Lo hizo durante un breve espacio, ya que volvió a distraerlo el sonido de la puerta, que se abrió precipitadamente. Era Al quien entraba.

El hermanito era un joven de apariencia agradable, como su hermano mayor. Su cabello, corto y rubio; sus ojos café oscuros que resaltaban por su bella y amable mirada; su piel blanca; su estatura estaba casi a la par que la de Ed, bastante alto considerando que su cuerpo era el de un jovencito de 15 años, a pesar de que ya había cumplido los 19, lo cual se debía a aquel "intercambio equivalente".

Pero las cualidades anteriores eran ignoradas por el estado en que el chico entraba a la casa: su blanca piel lucia aun mas pálida, su cabello alborotado, su respiración era bastante agitada y su rostro estaba impregnado en sudor.

**-¿Qué pasa Al? Parece que viste a un fantasma-** dijo Ed mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

**-Her... hermano, no sabes...- **trataba de responder Al, mas su agitación no se lo permitía.

**-¿Por qué mejor no te calmas y respiras un poco? Cuando lo hagas, dime lo que tengas que decir-** aconsejo pacientemente el mayor.

Paso un rato antes de que Alphonse pudiera continuar.

**-¡Es que lo vi hermano! ¡Vi al coronel!-**

**-¿Roy Mustang? ¡No es posible!-**

**-¡Te lo juro hermano!-**

Ed aun se mantenía escéptico "¿Seria posible?". Miles de interrogantes pasaban por su cabeza, cuando de repente una persona Aparicio en el umbral de la casa y al notar la puerta entreabierta, producto de la prisa y preocupación de Al, se tomo la libertad de pasar, aunque solo avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

Ambos hermanos lo miraban sorprendidos. Sin duda era el.

Estaba ataviado con un abrigo color café bastante largo, del cual se asomaban el pantalón azul de su uniforme militar y sus botas negras. Su oscura cabellera estaba un poco desordenada por el viento; su alta estatura y su complexión le daban esa presencia tan imponente. Su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por un parche, pero el derecho mostraba esa mirada penetrante que siempre tenia.

De pronto, de su boca salia una frase acompañada de la varonil voz que le distinguía:

**-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Alquimista de Acero?-**


	2. Cap 2 Intercambio equivalente

Ya tienen con ustedes el segundo capitulo de este fic, que como ya había mencionado, es el primero de mi autoría, así que síganme teniendo paciencia, ya que esta historia la hago con mucho cariño y con el afán de divertirme XD.

También les comento que se agregara un personaje creado por mi, haber que les parece.

Gracias a los que leen, así que ya no los detengo..

**Cap. 2- Intercambio equivalente**

Los jóvenes no cabían en su sorpresa, y de sus bocas no salía palabra alguna. Roy les miraba extrañado. "¿Acaso era para tanto?". En realidad pensaba que los hermanos exageraban "un poco" en su reacción, así que decidió ser el quien rompiera el silencio.

**-Parece que mi llegada les tomo por sorpresa-** dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en un sofá frente a los muchachos.

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Mustang! Esta no es una simple visita. ¿Cómo has llegado?-** decía Ed sin darle tiempo al recién llegado de contestar. Se sentía angustiado por dentro pero no lo demostró. Presentía que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

**-Tienes razón Acero. He venido por ustedes, pero les explicare la situación primero-** contesto tranquilamente el coronel

**-Pe...Pero ¿Cómo es eso de que ha venido por nosotros?- **preguntaba Al confundido y evidentemente atormentado. El y su hermano habían pasado mucho tiempo buscando la manera de poder volver a su mundo, y ahora todo parecía tan sencillo que no lo comprendía. Estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta cuando fue detenido por Ed, quien le hizo una seña indicándole que guardara silencio.

**-Tranquilo, Al, Mustang nos explicara todo-** volteo a ver al aludido y continuo **-Te escuchamos- **termino de decir pacientemente.

**-Bueno, esto será breve. Hace un par de meses todo estaba muy bien. El nuevo gobierno negocio con las naciones vecinas y parecía que no habría ningún problema, además de que llegaron a acuerdos de paz con Lior e Ishbal. El ejército estaba inactivo debido a que no había muchas cosas que nosotros debiéramos hacer, pero un día, inexplicablemente comenzaron a darse casos de personas que eran encontradas asesinadas en Lior. De eso no es necesario que les cuente los detalles ahora, pero después de investigar, descubrimos que se trata de un alquimista que se hace llamar Edel. Este tipo si que es bastante peligroso, por lo que el gobierno decidió que se le asignara esta tarea a los antiguos alquimistas estatales. Y el trato es, que si los ayudamos a regresar, ustedes tendrán que ayudarnos con el problema. Ese es el motivo por el que estoy aquí ahora- **Roy termino su explicación.

A los jóvenes se les heló la sangre, aun más al mayor. Sentía temor de que le hubiera pasado algo a "ella" pero profirió no preguntar sobre su estado, además, había una duda muy importante que no había sido respondida.

**-Y dime, Roy, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- **interrogo el joven, alzando una ceja

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el coronel estaba preparando su respuesta. Sabía que tenía que ser honesto en ella.

**-Bueno... en aquella ocasión hace 2 años, la puerta no fue destruida porque así lo decidí. Estaba conciente de que era peligroso pero tan bien pensé que podría ser necesario. Y ¿ya ves? No me equivoque-** contesto aun inseguro.

**-¿Cómo fue que abrieron "la puerta"? Dime, ¿Cuál fue el "intercambio"?-**

Mustang no se atrevía a decir nada, lo que le hizo temer a Ed que ya sabía la respuesta. Así que no le quedo más remedio que hablar con la verdad.

**-Humanos vivos. Eran soldados, pero estaban dispuestos a morir por el bien de su nación y de su gente- **al decir esto, la voz del coronel se torno triste.

El mayor de los Elric ya no supo como reaccionar ante la declaración. Le pareció que aquello había sido un acto irresponsable y estupido, pero se sentía obligado a aceptar aquella propuesta porque no quería que aquel sacrificio fuera en vano, además de que estaba preocupado por Rose, y también porque se consideraba una persona justa y no permitiría que tal atrocidad siguiera. Pero antes debía imponer sus condiciones.

**-Acepto. Volveré a ser un "perro de los militares". Entiendo que es un "intercambio equivalente" pero no quiero ver a Alphonse metido en esto. Es lo único que pido-**

**-¡¿Queee! ¡Pero hermano!..- **Al, quien hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar quiso protestar.

**-¡Pero nada! ¡Esa es mi decisión y no se cuestiona!-** interrumpió el mayor, con tono autoritario.

Alphonse bajo la mirada. Estaba molesto y confundido, pero no dijo nada más. Desde que regreso con su hermano, este se comportaba mas sobreprotector con el, tenia mas control y era mas firme en sus actos, por lo que el ya no se atrevía a quejarse.

**-Esta bien. Creo que contigo será mas que suficiente- **dijo Roy aceptando la petición hecha anteriormente**- Mañana pasare por ustedes a las 6 de la mañana-**

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y salio de la casa sin decir mas.

Después de quedarse solos, ninguno de los dos hermanos hablo. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde para preparar sus cosas, aunque no contaban con muchas pertenencias. Aun no podían creer que regresarían.

Trataron de dormir un poco antes de la hora acordada pero los muchachos no podían conciliar el sueño, solo daban vueltas alrededor de sus respectivas camas.

El menor se sentó al pie de la suya, y al comprobar que su hermano no dormía decidió romper el silencio que había entre ellos.

**-¿Sabes hermano? Había deseado con ansias el día en que regresaríamos, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa manera-**

**-Yo tampoco-** contesto fríamente Ed

**-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?-**

**-No es eso-** el mayor mantenía el mismo tono de voz.

Al decidió no preguntar mas sobre el asunto y optó por cambiar el tema.

**-¡Ya quiero ver a la tía Pinako y a Winry!- **dijo entusiasmado.

**-Igual yo- **contesto Ed un poco mas relajado.

**-Pero supongo que también te mueres de ganas de ver a Rose-** agrego inocentemente Al

Edward brinco de su cama ruborizado.

**-¿Pero de donde sacaste esa idea?-**

**-Es que a veces dices su nombre cuando estas dormido-**

**-¡¿En serio! ¡No! ¡Quise decir que no es verdad!-**

**-¡Ay, hermano! Debes aprender a ser mas sincero- **Al reía al notar la vergüenza de Ed.

**-Oye Al, hace mucho que recuperaste tus recuerdos, y ahora que lo pienso, tu también te sentías atraído por Rose ¿o no?-**

**-Es verdad, pero desde hace tiempo me interesa "alguien" más-**

**-¿Acaso es Winry?-**

Ahora era el mas joven el que estaba apenado "¿Cómo era posible que su hermano lo supiera?"

**-Es que te conozco bien- **agrego Ed como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Al.

Ambos se echaron a reír y ya no hubo necesidad de hablar nada más. Se sentían cansados, así que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo restante para dormir.

Al fin ocurría lo que tanto anhelaban.


	3. Cap 3 Al otro lado de la puerta

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tienen el capitulo 3 de mi fic, el cual tratare de actualizar rápidamente para complacencia de ustedes y mía XD

Déjenme comentarles que tanto este capitulo como el anterior fueron los que me costaron mas trabajo por la atención y el cuidado que tuve que poner para que no se me escaparan los detalles y hacer mas coherente esta historia. Así que ténganme paciencia en cuanto a ese aspecto por favor, ya que estoy dando lo mejor de mí. ¡Ah! También quiero pedirles disculpas por mis "errores de dedo" ya que las que parecen faltas ortográficas en capítulos anteriores en realidad son descuidos, y lo se porque mi ortografía no es tan mala XD

De igual forma quiero agradecerle a **MaD DrAcO **y a** Leona Orochi** por los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad que me animaron a seguir.

Ahora si, a leer.

**Cap. 3- Al otro lado de la puerta**

Despertaron muy a tiempo, y aunque no habían dormido lo suficiente se encontraban animados. Roy llego por ellos puntualmente y un coche los esperaba afuera.

Antes de abandonar la casa, el mayor guardo con cuidado y recelo un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo negro, al tiempo de que le pedía a Al que se adelantara.

Ed preparo una carta de despedida para Gracia y Hughes, ya que quería evitar dar explicaciones y solo les avisaba que volverían a su "hogar", esperaba que ellos la interpretaran a su modo.

Subieron al transporte, Mustang les especificó a los jóvenes que irían al lugar donde el había llegado, lo que se podría decir que era el otro lado de la "puerta" Conforme avanzaban, el mayor de los hermanos encontraba algo "familiar" en el camino, y no estaba equivocado, ya que estaban llegando al edificio donde la sociedad de Tule llevaba a cabo sus planes. El edificio fue clausurado hace tiempo por el gobierno alemán para evitar que se descubrieran las "actividades" que se llevaban a cabo.

El rubio alquimista sintió escalofríos al saber que se acercaban al lugar.

Bajaron del vehiculo al llegar a su destino. Ed se encargo de pagarle al chofer y este se retiro. Aun era bastante temprano, tardaron menos de una hora en llegar, pero aun faltaban algunos detalles que preparar.

**-La "puerta" se abrirá a las 10 de la mañana, así que démonos prisa- **aviso el coronel mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la construcción.

A pesar de que esta había permanecido abandonada todo estaba como la ultima vez, hasta los cohetes de prueba que Heiderich construyo aun estaban ahí.

**-Tengo entendido que tienes experiencia con estas cosas-** dijo Roy a Edward refiriéndose a los cohetes

**-¿Con quien crees que hablas?- ** contesto el muchacho con fingido orgullo

Y es que no se trataba de un simple alarde, pues el joven era muy reconocido en una selecta sociedad de científicos, de entre los que destacaban físicos y químicos. Aunque era un miembro reciente de esta y a pesar de su corta edad, el mayor de los Elric ya contaba con una fama propia y despertaba el interés de sus colegas.

El coronel debía dar las gracias a este hecho, ya que eso le facilito mucho la búsqueda de los hermanos y pudo dar con ellos después de varios días de indagar.

**-Bien. Quiero que prepares uno. Nos será útil para cruzar la puerta rápidamente-** continúo Roy, quien tenia muy presente la ocasión en que pudo ver aquellos artefactos funcionando y tomando en cuenta lo mucho que les serviría.

**-¿Cómo te protegiste para cruzar la "puerta"?- **pregunto Al

Mustang no contesto y solo se limito a señalar una gruesa armadura metálica que se encontraba en mal estado. Sabia que en esa ocasión había tenido suerte de no haber muerto y agradecía a su suerte por ello, pero sabia que no habría una segunda vez, por eso pensó en el cohete como plan de escape.

Así que Ed se apresuro a preparar todo

Mientras tanto, al otro lado, la teniente Hawkeye, Armstrong y otros soldados estaban en aquella cuidad debajo de Central, donde 4 años atrás hubo una batalla entre los hermanos alquimistas y los homúnculos por la piedra filosofal y hacia apenas 2 años que en ese mismo sitio llegaron los extraños del "otro mundo".

**-Señor, esta todo listo-** decía la rubia a Armstrong

**-De acuerdo, hagámoslo-**

**-Espero que esta vez si regrese- **musito Riza preocupada

Y no era para menos: llevaban 2 semanas repitiendo aquel peligroso proceso de abrir la puerta. Diariamente esta se abría a las 10 de la mañana esperando que uno de esos días el coronel apareciera acompañado de los chicos, pero hasta ahora no había resultados.

El circulo de transmutación estaba listo, al igual que el "intercambio", solo faltaba activarlo, lo cual el alquimista estaba por hacer.

Edward termino unos minutos antes de la hora, hizo algunas pruebas y se aseguro de que todo funcionara correctamente.

**-Ok. Pueden subir. Ya esta listo-** grito dirigiéndose a Mustang y Al

Estos lo obedecieron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, los cuales se encontraban en fila, dejando vacío el delantero para Ed.

Este afinaba los últimos detalles antes del despegue, de pronto se encontraba pensativo y algo temeroso. No podio describir la sensación que le invadía, era una mezcla de sentimientos.

**-¡Hey, Acero! Recuerda que no tenemos todo el día-** dijo Roy al notar la distracción del muchacho.

El último pasajero abordó el cohete. Unos minutos después, los tres reconocieron la luz proveniente de la puerta, lo cual fue la señal para indicarle al rubio que era hora de despegar.

El artefacto comenzó a ganar altura hasta llegar a un tramo brillante, que obligo a sus pasajeros a cerrar los ojos por el resplandor que emanaba.

Todo pasó bastante rápido, y cuando Ed abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraban del otro lado.

Tan rápido como subió, fue descendiendo, hasta impactarse con el suelo horizontalmente, pero seguía funcionando.

Las condiciones de la superficie hicieron que el cohete se deslizara, y sumándole a esto la velocidad que llevaba, lo convertían en algo peligroso.

Ed había perdido el control del aparato, estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra algunas edificaciones, pero el muchacho realizo maniobras evasivas e interrumpió la energía del proyectil.

Cuando la rapidez fue disminuyendo el mayor de los hermanos busco detenerse chocando de costado contra algunos escombros.

Riza y Armstrong solo miraron la escena con algo de temor, y al suceder esto ultimo, corrieron a auxiliarlos.

**-¡Coronel, coronel! ¡¿Se encuentra bien!-** gritaba la teniente cuando se aproximaban hasta ellos.

Los pasajeros salieron del cohete y se pusieron de pie. Aun estaban en una especie de shock.

La rubia volvió a interrogar un poco mas tranquila.

**-¿Están bien?-**

**-S-si- **Roy respondió por los tres

Al comprobar la verdad de sus palabras, se sintió mas sereno, pero no lo demostró.

**-¡Maldito enano de Acero! ¡Debiste decirme que no sabias detener esta cosa!-**

Ed reaccionó a la "agresión"

**-¡No me digas enano, infeliz! ¡Además no fue mi culpa que no se detuviera!-**

Los dos seguían discutiendo, mientras Al los veía y reía nervioso. La tensión del día anterior había desaparecido y esa era la forma en que ambos expresaban el gusto que les daba estar de vuelta y que casi todo hubiera salido bien, puesto que en realidad seria mas raro verlos llevándose bien como dos viejos amigos.

La teniente y Armstrong también sonrieron ante aquella escena, mientras que ella les daba la bienvenida.

Cuando creyeron haber tenido suficiente, Mustang y Ed se detuvieron y el primero recupero la cordura.

**-Bueno, salgamos de aquí**- decía Roy mientras daba media vuelta y era seguido por los demás.


	4. Cap 4 El hogar donde nos esperan

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estamos otra vez actualizando este fanfic, el cual espero que les este agradando, y si no es así, lo siento porque lo pienso seguir XD.

Como pequeño comentario previo les diré que hacer un fic no es tan simple como parece, y menos de una serie tan compleja como lo es fullmetal alchemist, así que ténganme algo de consideración porque me avente el paquete de hacerlo y no sean tan duros con sus comentarios, admitiré sus opiniones mientras se hagan de manera respetuosa.

También quiero avisarles que la historia se empezara a centrar el en romance de Ed y Rose y tratare de que no sea algo muy meloso para que no se enfaden y sabrán un poco mas del villano de esta historia.

Gracias otra vez a los que siguen leyendo, así que adelante.

**Cap. 4- El hogar donde nos esperan**

Ya estaban saliendo de aquella ciudad abandonada. Todos caminaban en silencio, excepto Armstrong, quien fastidiaba a Al contándole algunas de sus "sorprendentes anécdotas" mientras el chico sonreía nervioso y fingía prestarle atención. Roy y Riza estaban hartos de escuchar, pero solo suspiraron con resignación.

Ed estaba ensimismado, miraba el lugar de un lado a otro. Venían a su mente imágenes de lo vivido en aquel sitio: la batalla con Envy, Dante, la transmutación de Al y... el y Rose bailando.

Vaya que su cerebro le volvió a jugar sucio. Otra vez estaba pensando en ella. Pero debía admitir que ese era el recuerdo mas grato que guardaba de ahí.

El semblante del joven reflejaba su tristeza y preocupación. Alphonse lo noto y supuso que era por la chica, así que se atrevió a formular la pregunta por su hermano.

**-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Rose?-**

Ed miro a su hermano algo sorprendido por su acto, para después ablandar su mirada en señal de agradecimiento.

**-Lo ultimo que supe fue que salio de Lior, pero no se hacia donde, pero estoy seguro de que esta bien-** contesto Armstrong, quien había tenido trato con la joven últimamente.

El mayor de los hermanos suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

Ahora los cinco ya se encontraban en las calles de Ciudad Central y se dirigían al cuartel general del ejército. Ed se detuvo para hablar con su hermano.

**-Bien Al, tu ve a la estación de trenes y toma uno que te lleve a casa. Yo te alcanzare más tarde, cuando termine con mis asuntos-**

**-¡Pero hermano, yo quiero ir contigo!-**

**-¡Te he dicho que no!-** contesto el mayor con tono severo, pero sin gritar

**-Esta bien-** fue lo último que dijo Alphonse mientras agachaba la cabeza

**-Armstrong, ¿podrías acompañarlo por favor?-**

El aludido asintió y guió al chico.

El hermano menor reflexionaba sobre la situación y la "actitud "egoísta de Ed. Se preguntaba "¿por que no había protestado?" Hacia tiempo que no se oponía a sus decisiones y tal vez se debía a que le faltaba carácter, aunque también quería evitar fuertes discusiones.

Armstrong llego con un boleto en la mano y lo extendió hasta el muchacho.

**-Tu tren sale a las 12 del día. Que tengas suerte, joven Elric-**

**-Gracias-**

**-Hasta luego- **dijo el alquimista estatal dando media vuelta y despidiéndose.

Al tomo asiento para esperar la hora.

En tanto, Roy y los otros llegaron a su destino. El coronel comenzó a pedir informes de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

Uno de sus subordinados se acerco. Saludo respetuosamente y comenzó a explicarle las novedades.

**-¡Señor! Le reporto que durante las dos semanas que estuvo fuera, hubo diversos ataques a los refugios donde. Algunos civiles están desaparecidos y hasta ahora han muerto 15 alquimistas estatales-**

**-¡Demonios!-** Mustang golpeo su escritorio con el puño para liberar su impotencia

Ed lo miro confundido, esperando saber los detalles de la situación. Roy comprendió y comenzó con su explicación.

**-Cuando comenzaron los ataques a Lior, el gobierno decidió agrupar a sus habitantes en refugios que son protegidos por alquimistas estatales. Edel ha estado atacando estos refugios, mataba tanto alquimistas como a personas inocentes, cualquier que se pusiera en su camino-** Mustang se detuvo por lo perturbado que estaba, pero hizo lo posible para terminar **-Ahora ya hay personas desaparecidas. No entiendo que es lo que se propone. La verdad es un hombre temible, y lo peor es que no podemos dar con el-**

El coronel se desplomo en su asiento y se recargo hacia atrás, mientras cerraba sus ojos y masajeaba sus sienes con ambas manos.

Alphonse tomo puntualmente su tren. Durante todo el camino su vista se fijo en la ventanilla. Cuando el transporte llego a campo abierto, el jovencito se deleito con el paisaje. Como era normal en otoño, hacia algo de calor por lo que el chico se despojo del saco de su traje, mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia fuera para disfrutar de la brisa.

Eran cerca de las 5 cuando llego a Rizenbul. Al descendió del tren con su pequeña maleta en una mano y su saco en la otra y fue directo a casa de Winry.

Cada rincón de la pradera le traía agradables recuerdos de su infancia. Se sentía exageradamente ansioso, por lo que acelero el paso para llegar más rápido. La emoción creció cuando pudo divisar el letrero de "Automail" que estaba en la entrada, y por impulso se lanzo corriendo al lugar.

Unos metros antes de alcanzar la puerta, esta comenzaba a abrirse y Al se detuvo. Era Winry quien salía de la casa, y al notar la presencia de una persona mas, volteo.

Cuando vio al muchacho la joven se inmutó. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

En cambio, el adolescente quedo encantado ante la hermosa figura que tenia en frente.

Winry era ya toda una mujer, muy bella, por cierto. Las facciones de su rostro no habían cambiado mucho, solo su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y su cabello rubio era aun mas largo.

Estaba enormemente sorprendida, y no era para menos. Al notarlo, Alphonse decidió sacarla de ese estado.

**-¡Winry, soy yo! ¡Al!-**

**-¡¿Al!-** preguntó aun desconfiada

**-¡Si! ¡Hemos vuelto!-**

La rubia no sabia si debía desmayarse en ese momento, pero en lugar de ese exploto de felicidad, y lanzando un grito de alegría abrazo a su amigo. Este le correspondió.

**-¡Dios mío! ¡Aun no lo puedo creer!-**

Al solo se limito a sonreír mientras ella seguía hablando.

**-¡¿Cómo has estado! ¡¿Cómo es que regresaron! ¡¿Dónde esta Ed!-**

Winry bombardeaba de preguntas al pobre chico sin darle tiempo de responder, así que este la tomo por los hombros aun sonriendo.

**-Es una larga historia-**

**-Pues tenemos mucho tiempo para escucharte. Vamos adentro. Estoy segura de que mi abuela se pondrá muy contenta-**

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa. ¡Vaya que ahora tendrían mucho que contarse!

En otro rincón de Ciudad Central, se encuentra una casona vieja y abandonada. Por el estado tan deplorable de esta, el paso estaba restringido. Sin embargo, un sujeto ignora esta indicación y caminó hacia el interior.

Lucius Edel era un hombre joven, fácilmente llegando a los 30 años, de alta estatura, cabello castaño claro y largo, que traía sujeto con una coleta, de ojos verdes y mirada profunda y penetrante.

Vestía pantalón, botas y chaleco oscuros, y debajo de este último se asomaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas impregnadas de sangre. En la palma de su mano derecha tenia tatuado un símbolo alquímico, similar al que tenia Scar.

Estaba bajando unas escaleras hacia una especie de sótano, donde alguien le esperaba. Entre las sombras se distinguía la figura de una persona, pero no se podía ver su rostro.

**-¿Y bien, Lucius? ¿La encontraste?-**

**-No, no encontré a la persona con las señas que me indicaste-** respondió con indiferencia.

**-¡Vaya! Por lo que veo tuviste pequeños problemas-** dijo la figura misteriosa sarcásticamente al notar la sangre en la ropa del recién llegado.

**-¡Ah si! Me atacaron unos alquimistas estatales cuando estaba en el campamento. Fue muy fácil eliminarlos. Sin duda pude conseguir algo de lo que necesitamos-**

**-¿Y averiguaste algo más?-**

**-Te tengo muy buenas noticias, sobre "aquel" alquimista. Parece que lo encontraron-**

**-¡¿Edward Elric!-**

**-El mismo-**

**-¡Excelente! ¡Sabia que mi plan funcionaria! ¡Ahora todo saldrá como queremos! Quiero que a partir de ahora lo vigiles, después te daré otras órdenes-**

**-Me parece bien-** dijo Lucius sin ninguna emoción

En los ojos de aquel enigmático ser escondido entre las sombras se dibujaba un brillo estremecedor y sonreía con mucha maldad, mientras musitaba de manera inaudible

**-Mi venganza comenzara pronto-**


	5. Cap 5 Una calida bienvenida

¡Bien! Ya hemos llegado al capitulo 5 de esta historia. Les pido una disculpa a todos los lectores por el pequeño retraso, pero estuve bastante apurada por mi graduación, y porque estoy a punto de integrarme a la vida laboral (o sea a buscar trabajo), pero créanme que haré lo posible para no tardarme mucho ¿ok?

Ahora la trama si que se pondrá interesante, esperen sorpresas con los villanos y con la relación EdxRose.

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.

**Cap. 5- Una calida bienvenida**

Ed ya había escuchado todos los detalles del problema. No era la primera vez que ayudaba en un caso de asesinato, pero el comportamiento de ese sujeto le causo escalofríos. Vaya que mataba a sangre fría. Debía ser cuidadoso.

El joven fue reintegrado al ejército como alquimista estatal, conservando su antiguo sobrenombre. No hubo una ceremonia para tal acto, solo una notificación oficial y se le fue entregado nuevamente un reloj de plata.

Ahora ya se sentía con deseos de retirarse, después de todo ya estaba enterado de todo y tenia muy en claro su nueva misión.

Pero antes de marcharse debía discutir un asunto con su, otra vez superior, Roy Mustang. Si bien era cierto de que el muchacho podía practicar la alquimia sin circulo aun con su prótesis, esta no le serviría mucho si tenia que pelear, ya que estaba acostumbrado a transmutar su brazo metálico. Así que el mayor de los Elric espero a que Roy terminara una reunión con otros militares para poder hablarle.

**-Disculpa coronel- **

Este se detuvo a atender al chico alquimista

**-¿Y ahora que quieres?-**

**-Mira, estoy conciente de nuestro trato, pero debo decirte que tendrás que darme algo de tiempo-**

**-¿Y eso por que?-** Mustang arqueo una ceja

**-Iré a visitar a mi mecánica. Tengo que cambiar estos miembros por unos de metal y tú sabes que después de eso es recomendable unos días de recuperación-**

El coronel gruño un poco antes de responder

**-¿Cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Una semana-**

**-¡Esta bien! ¡Una semana, no más! Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda-**

**-¿Entonces ya puedo irme?-**

**-No veo en que mas puedas ser útil-** respondió Roy mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba solo al joven.

Ed dio un suspiro, mezcla de resignación y alivio. Ahora se dirigía a la estación de trenes.

Winry, Al y Pinako estaban en el recibidor de la casa conversando. Hacia ya un rato que la anciana supo de la llegada del chico, y poco le falto para sufrir un desmayo o un infarto, pero ahora estaba muy animada escuchando al jovencito que tenía enfrente. Este les contó la situación, omitiendo algunos detalles para evitar preocuparlas, como el hecho de que Ed tendría que cooperar para atrapar a aquel peligroso alquimista, de eso solo les comento que volvería al ejército como alquimista estatal. Ahora les estaba contando un poco sobre como era su vida en Alemania, cuando alguien entro a la casa.

**-Debe ser mi hermano-** Al se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia la entrada y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba equivocado.

**-¡Rose!-**

**-¡Al!-** la chica lo reconoció de inmediato y su primer impulso fue abrazarlo, después vendrían las preguntas.

**-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo regresaste? ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-**

El joven ya se había acostumbrado a que lo llenaran de preguntas, la reacción no le sorprendía, pero el también sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

**-Te lo contare todo en un momento, pero antes dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Es que por la situación de su pueblo le pedimos que viniera a vivir con nosotras-** se apresuro a contestar Winry **-Supongo que ese hombre les menciono algo ¿no?-**

**-¡Ah si! Nos dijo muy poco de ese asunto- **mintió Al** -Como sea, a mi hermano le va a dar mucho gusto-**

**-Bueno, ahora cuéntame todo-** pidió Rose.

Ed estaba ya en Rizenbul. Tuvo suerte de alcanzar el tren antes de que saliera. Ahora ya estaba en su pueblo.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, pero si se apresuraba podría llegar a casa cuando aun hubiera algo de luz.

Mientras caminaba, el ambiente lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Era una sensación agradable.

Pudo distinguir la casa a lo lejos, y una figura femenina que lo esperaba y pensó que podría tratarse de Winry, pero mientras mas se acercaba mas se daba cuenta de su error, puesto que era Rose.

El chico alquimista se quedo pasmado mientras que la joven solo le sonreía.

**-Tenia ganas de verte Ed- **

El no contesto, de su boca no salía palabra, y aunque sus piernas tenían ganas de correr hacia ella estas no le respondieron. Así que fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa, camino hacia el y lo tomo entre sus brazos, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad. Ed correspondió torpemente el abrazo, que duro largo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Rose se vio obligada a romper la unión con el muchacho al sentir que alguien tiraba de su falda, por lo que fijo su vista hacia abajo.

Era un pequeño niño de unos 4 años de edad, de cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos cafés, con los que miraba fijamente a la joven.

**-¡Kain! Cariño ¿Dónde estabas?-**

**-Estuve jugando-** respondió el pequeño al tiempo que se escondía detrás de su madre.

**-Mira Ed, el es mi hijo Kain-**

El muchacho miro con ternura al niño, mientras que este le observaba curioso.

**-¿El es papa?-**

Rose se ruborizo ante la pregunta de su vástago, mientras que Edward soltó una carcajada

**-No. El es un viejo amigo-**

El muchacho tenía una larga sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sin duda en niño le había agradado mucho. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura para poder hablarle.

**-Hola, Kain, yo soy Edward Elric-**

**-Hola-** contesto tímidamente

**-Bueno hijo, entra a la casa, casi es hora de cenar-**

El pequeño entraba a la casa dando saltitos mientras que Ed y Rose lo miraba. Después el joven se volvió hacia ella.

**-Es muy simpático. Debes estar orgullosa-**

**-Si, lo estoy. Es un buen niño, así que te pido una disculpa por lo de hace un momento. Últimamente me pregunta mucho sobre su padre-**

**-¿Y piensas contarle sobre el algún día?**

**-No, mi hijo no debe saber de su padre-**

**-Pero tarde o temprano el querrá saber...-**

**-¿Por qué no entramos? Hace un poco de frío y ya deben haber servido la cena-**

Rose evito el tema y se apresuro a entrar dejando atrás al rubio, mientras este pensaba que fue imprudente en sus comentarios, así que mejor la siguió y entro a la morada.

Roy estaba bastante exaltado. Hacia pocas horas que le habían llegado nuevos informes por los cuales se entero de mas personas desaparecidas en Central. No le cabía duda de que en lo sucedido estaba involucrado Edel.

Tendría que reforzar la seguridad en las calles, aunque sabia que aun así el tipo seguiría saliéndose con la suya. ¡Vaya que era muy escurridizo!

Era tanta su desesperación que estaba a punto de llamar a Acero para exigirle que les ayudara, según su acuerdo, pero Mustang recordó el motivo de la partida del muchacho, así que desistió, muy a su pesar. Eso se debió a que reflexiono que, aunque el joven era un excelente alquimista si no podía defenderse en batalla era totalmente inútil.

No quedaba más que tratar de sobrellevar las cosas una semana, y rogaba que esta pasara pronto.

En tanto, Edel llegaba a su escondite, donde ya lo esperaban.

**-¿Dónde diablos estabas, Lucius?-**

**-Fui a reunir más "ingredientes" y a ver como estaban los otros-**

**-¿Y se puede saber de donde los sacaste esta vez?-**

**-Fueron algunos que encontré por la calle-**

**-¡Eres un idiota! ¿No ves que así llamaras la atención?**

**-¡Vamos, vamos! No te enojes. Además con estas gafas oscuras soy prácticamente invisible-**

**-Lo único que haces es buscarte problemas. ¿Por qué no vas a los refugios como lo hacías anteriormente?**

**-Eso si seria meterme en problemas. ¿Qué no ves que ya reforzaron la seguridad de los refugios?**

**-¡Bah! Creí que habías dicho que los alquimistas estatales eran una basura-**

**-Y lo son, pero ya me canse de tener que matarlos para obtener lo que deseo-**

**-¡Vaya hipocresía la que acabas de decir! A ti no te importa aplastar a quien se ponga en tu camino para tu propio beneficio-**

**-Pues lo aprendí del mejor- **dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

**-Dejémonos de tonterías y mejor dime lo que has averiguado- **

**-Pues me entere de que se fue a su pueblo natal, pero no se para que-**

**-¿Sabes a donde?-**

**-Creo que se llama Rizenbul-**

**-Bien. Quiero que vayas y lo vigiles allá-**

**-¡¿Qué! Pero sabes que no me gusta el ambiente del campo-**

**-No importa. Es una orden-**

**-Esto esta empezando a fastidiarme ¿sabes?-**

**-Pues no te conviene fastidiarme a mí, porque sabes lo que pasara-**

**-¡Maldición! Esta bien-**

**-Entonces vete de una vez-**

Y ante estas ultimas palabras, el joven salio de la habitación

Ed fue recibido con calidos abrazos y algunas lágrimas. Era un día dichoso para todos.

No pararon de hablar durante la cena, donde el alquimista aprovecho para pedir un favor a Winry

**-Oye Win, necesito pedirte algo-**

**-¡Por supuesto! Dime-**

**-Necesito mis miembros metálicos, ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que los tengas listos?**

**-Por ser para ti, en un par de días-**

**-De acuerdo-**

**-¡Confía en mi! ¡Ya veras que serán los mejores que te haya hecho!-**

**-Espero que esta vez cumplas-** dijo el rubio mofándose y recordándole a la chica las veces anteriores en que había fallado.

**-¡Edward Elric, eres un estupido! ¡Estas hablando con la mejor mecánica de automails del mundo!-**

Winry lo golpeaba mientras que el solo reía, como los otros en la mesa.

Pero muy dentro de si, Ed pensaba amargamente que esa tranquilidad y felicidad no durarían para siempre.


	6. Cap 6 Remordimientos

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya tienen aquí el capitulo 6 de esta historia.

Déjenme platicarles que este y los capítulos posteriores que ya tengo hechos a mano me han hecho descubrir mi ternura interior XD. Puede parecer una broma pero escribir cosas tiernas no ve conmigo y me ha costado trabajo escribir.

Pero bueno, ustedes son los que me dirán que tal quedo, yo espero que bien, aunque si no es así, pues ni modo XD.

Ahora que ya no hay más comentarios los dejo leer.

**Cap. 6- Remordimientos.**

El mayor de los hermanos se levanto muy temprano en la mañana. Durmió tranquilamente, como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

Como era de esperarse, nadie mas estaba despierto, por lo que Ed salio cuidadosamente de la casa para dar un paseo. Caminar por aquellos lugares tan tranquilos le hacia reflexionar, y lo que ahora solo tenia en la mente era lo sucedido con Rose.

Pensaba en un modo de disculparse con ella, después de todo, "¿Quién era el para haber dicho eso?" Si el era el culpable de esa situación, de que Rose haya sufrido y terminara embarazada de un hombre que solo se había aprovechado de ella. Eran remordimientos que cargaba desde hace tiempo.

Decidió regresar a casa, pues no quería preocupar a nadie. Al llegar encontró a todos en la mesa tomando el desayuno.

**-Hermano ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperábamos para desayunar-**

**-Solo fui a dar un paseo. Enseguida estoy con ustedes-**

Ed estaba evidentemente perturbado, así que fue a lavarse la cara para poder sentarse a la mesa. Rose se encargo de servirle y volvió a tomar asiento.

El escenario era un poco diferente al de la noche anterior, pues ahora solo eran Al y Winry los que conversaban animadamente y de vez en cuando se dirigían al mayor para incluirlo en la platica, aunque este apenas y les ponía atención ya que su cabeza parecía estar en otro sitio.

Ya habiendo terminado, Rose se dedico a recoger los platos de los comensales, de pronto se escucho que la joven madre llamaba la atención del niño.

**-Kain, aun no tomas tu leche-**

**-¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta!-**

**-Eso no importa, es necesaria para que estés bien. Por eso todos en esta casa la tomamos-**

**-¡No es verdad! Ed no la tomo, y si el no lo hace yo tampoco-**

¡Vaya que el pequeño era un melindroso! Rose dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras pensaba como resolver el problemita, puesto que no le gustaba castigarlo. Mientras, Ed estiro su brazo para alcanzar la botella de leche que estaba sobre la mesa y vertió un poco en un vaso, y bebió casi de un sorbo todo su contenido dejando sorprendidos a casi todos los presentes, pues sabían que el joven odiaba la leche.

**-Creo que ahora tendrás que obedecer a tu madre-** dijo el rubio al niño.

El muchacho estaba avergonzado por las miradas que le dirigían, por lo que dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, no sin antes agradecer por los alimentos. Rose lo vio tiernamente dándole las gracias por su acción.

Edward volvió casi a medio día, pero prefirió permanecer afuera recostado sobre el pasto. No duro mucho tiempo así, pues un ruido a espaldas de la casa logro atraer su atención: era Kain, quien parecía estar jugando. El joven se acerco.

**-Hola Kain-**

**-Hola-**

**-¿Qué haces?-**

**-Jugaba, pero ya estoy aburrido-**

**-Si quieres me puedo quedar contigo-**

**-¿De verdad?-**

**-Por supuesto-**

El pequeño sonrió con alegría, pues era muy raro que un adulto además de su mama jugara con el, y ahora ella no podía dedicarle mucho tiempo.

La joven se encargaba de las labores domesticas, pues Winry estaba ocupada con el negocio y Pinako ya era una mujer mayor, y esa era su forma de agradecerles el albergarla en su casa. Estaba tendiendo las sabanas que acababa de lavar, cuando escucho la voz de su hijo, quien se aproximaba.

**-¡Mama, mama! ¡Ed es un mago! ¡Mira lo que hizo para mi!-** decía el pequeño emocionado y mostrándole a Rose un juguete como los que el chico alquimista solía hacer de niño.

Kain se alejo del lugar para irse a jugar

**-A su edad creo que difícilmente entenderá lo que es la alquimia-** dijo el mayor de los Elric mientras se paraba a un lado de la muchacha.

**-Esta muy contento. Gracias-**

Ed sentía que era el momento de cambiar la conversación.

**-Escucha, yo... quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que te dije ayer. No tengo ningún derecho a opinar sobre tu vida, cuando fui yo quien la arruino. Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para remediarlo...-**

El joven no pudo continuar porque Rose puso una de sus manos en los labios del rubio.

**-Kain es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no me arrepiento, aunque su padre no haya sido una persona a la que amara. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-**

La chica dejo a Ed sintiéndose como un idiota, pues ahora solo había empeorado las cosas sin ser esa su intención. "¿Cómo podía ser tan estupido y cruel con sus palabras si la amaba tanto?" Estaba tan distraído que apenas si sintió una pequeña mano que sacudía la suya.

**-Anda Ed, ven a jugar conmigo-**

El aludido sonrió tristemente mientras era guiado por el niño.

Rose amaba a ese joven profundamente, pero estaba confundida por su actitud y sus palabras "¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirle?" "¿Acaso consideraba que su hijo era un error?" Ella prefirió creer que el no estaba utilizando las palabras correctas.

Y así era. Ed no dejaba de atormentarse. Lo único que deseaba era mostrarle su arrepentimiento y obtener su "perdón", tal vez así algún día lograría ganarse su afecto, pues el ignoraba los sentimientos de la chica hacia el. Ahora lo único cierto es que la había herido, y tendría que buscar una forma de enmendarlo.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales tanto Ed como Rose prefirieron guardar su distancia y apenas si se dirigían la palabra. El prefería pasar su tiempo libre con Kain, con quien parecía haber formado ya una buena relación de amistad.

En tanto Winry había terminado de elaborar los miembros del muchacho. Ahora con asistencia de su abuela la chica estaba colocando sus creaciones en el cuerpo del alquimista, quien tenía que soportar ese ya tan familiar dolor mientras esperaba que todo terminara.

No pasaron muchas horas hasta que eso ocurrió. La rubia y la anciana abandonaban la habitación dejando solo al mayor de los Elric para que descansara un poco. Este se levanto de la cama y se desplomo en un sofá que estaba a un lado. Un pantalón corto era todo lo que cubría su cuerpo.

Al ver la puerta entreabierta Kain anuncio su entrada. El joven tomo una sabana para tapar su cuerpo y esconder un poco sus nuevas extremidades, pues el niño no estaba acostumbrado a verlo así y no quería causarle una sorpresa.

**-Hola Ed ¿hoy no podrás salir conmigo?-**

**-Hola Kain. Lo siento, hoy no voy a poder...-**

El mayor ya no pudo terminar su frase al ver como el pequeño lo miraba atentamente. Lo examinaba cuidadosamente, pues ya había notado sus miembros metálicos, y contrario a la reacción que Ed esperaba, el niño se maravillo.

**-¡Wuau! ¡Tu brazo y pierna son de metal! Los hizo Winry ¿verdad?-**

**-Si-** respondió dando una sonrisa de alivio

**-¿Qué paso con los reales?-**

El joven se detuvo un poco a meditar su respuesta.

**-Los perdí... en un accidente-**

Aun no se sentía bien después del doloroso proceso que tuvo que aguantar, por lo que el muchacho hizo una mueca de malestar que fue notada por el pequeño.

**-¿Te duele mucho?-**

**-Solo un poco-** contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír

Kain lo miro para después abrazarlo, queriendo así mitigar su dolor, como lo hacía su madre con el. Ed se sorprendió por esa acción, se sentía extraño pero no intento separarse, después de todo, el también sentía cariño por el niño y apreciaba la nobleza de su acto.

Ahora se recriminaba que por su mente hubiera pasado la idea de que Kain era un error en la vida de Rose. Le quedo claro que no era así. Era un niño maravilloso y la adoración de su madre, y agradecía el hecho de que en ese momento fuera el quien estuviese ahí para aliviar su sufrimiento.

Rose miraba silenciosa la escena. Era un tierno momento que no deseaba interrumpir. Los dejo estar así un rato más hasta que vio que ambos se separaban y Ed frotaba cariñosamente el cabello del menor. Fue entonces cuando la chica decidió avisar de su presencia y pidió permiso para entrar.

**-Te estaba buscando Kain. En estos momentos Ed necesita descansar. Además casi es hora de comer-**

-**Ahora voy mama-** dijo el niño mientras salía y se despedía del rubio agitando su mano.

Rose se disponía también a abandonar la habitación, cuando sintió que al joven la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.

**-¿Podemos hablar?-**

Ella no respondió, solo se sentó en una orilla de la cama para estar frente a el.

**-Dime-**

**-Escucha, siento lo que dije. En verdad no era mi intención lastimarte con mis palabras. La llegada de Kain a este mundo es algo que jamás cambiaria, porque yo también lo quiero mucho. Pero hay más cosas por las que siento que debo disculparme contigo-**

**-No entiendo. Desde un principio no te entendí. ¿Por qué te obsesionas por un pasado que no podrás cambiar?-** la joven comenzaba a alzar la voz

**-¡Porque todo lo malo que te sucedió fue por mi culpa!-**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste ver que estaba equivocada? ¿Crees que fue un error abrirme los ojos y que me revelara contra ese engaño? ¿No crees que eso hubiera sucedido tarde o temprano?-**

Ed ya no supo responder y Rose aprovecho para seguir.

**-¿Crees que yo te culpo y te echare en cara el pasado? ¡Pues no es así! ¡Porque yo... te amo!**

Ella salio apresuradamente, mientras que el quedo sorprendido por las palabras de la joven, pues no esperaba que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Después de eso Ed no salio de la habitación en lo que quedaba del día.

Desde un lejano rincón alguien observaba la casa, oculto entre algunos arbustos.

**-¡Que interesante! Parece que después de todo valió la pena venir. He matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Será mejor volver a Central para informarle-**


	7. Cap 7 Confesiones

¡Hola a todos otra vez! Espero no haberlos tenido mucho tiempo abandonados, pero tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos y no tuve oportunidad de actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez para ustedes.

Bueno, este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a mi prima Lucy por su cumpleaños, si ya se que le dedique todo el fic, pero este capitulo es especialmente para ella. ¡Feliz cumpleaños prima!

Pasando a otra cosa, estoy planeando publicar otra historia de fma pero quisiera saber si les gustaría otro EdxRose o un EdxWin, para mi sus opiniones son importantes.

Bueno, eso es todo, sigan leyendo.

**Cap. 7- Confesiones**

Al día siguiente Ed salio de la habitación y se reunió con los demás a la mesa. Durante ese tiempo tanto el rubio como Rose evitaban mirarse, y cuando por accidente lo hacían ambos terminaban sonrojados. Esto no paso desapercibido por Al, y aunque se sintió intrigado prefirió no hacer preguntas.

Cuando terminaron de tomar sus alimentos, cada uno se fue a realizar distintas actividades.

Ed dedico algo de su tiempo a jugar con Kain, y aunque la estaban pasando bien algo parecía preocuparle al niño.

**-¿Qué pasa Kain?-**

**-¿Estas molesto con mama?-**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Es que ayer escuche que mama y tú discutían-**

**-¿Estabas escuchando?-**

**-Solo escuche que ella gritaba-**

**-No te preocupes Kain, eso se arreglara-**

**-¡Que bueno!-** sonrió el pequeño **-Yo creo que mama no quería enojarse contigo, porque te quiere mucho-**

**-¿Y como lo sabes?-**

**-Porque mama nunca abraza a alguien más como te abraza a ti, por eso yo creo que te quiere mucho-**

El joven solo sonrió ante las palabras del menor

**-Yo también la quiero mucho- **

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que el infante escucho el llamado de su progenitora y se levanto para ir hacia ella, pero antes de marcharse se dirigió nuevamente al joven.

**-Me agrada que quieras a mama, seria genial tener un papa como tu-**

Ed no pudo más que sonreír tiernamente por las palabras del niño, mientras el también se retiraba del lugar para reunirse con su hermano.

Al estaba ayudando a Winry en su trabajo. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, cosa que le era bastante agradable al chico.

Ahora la rubia le explicaba los mecanismos de una pieza de automail, mientras el fingía escucharla atentamente aunque en realidad estaba embelesado mirándola, aunque ella no se daba cuenta del amor que el joven le profesaba en su mirada.

Alphonse salio de su trance cuando escucho que Ed lo llamaba, así que salio a su encuentro.

**-¡Al! ¡Que bien que te encuentro! Quisiera que vinieras conmigo-**

**-¿A dónde hermano?-**

**-Al cementerio, quiero visitar a mama-**

**-Claro, vamos-**

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa. Al noto que su hermano llevaba el objeto cubierto con el pañuelo que antes había guardado en su maleta. Tenia la curiosidad por saber que era, pero por la expresión seria del mayor, prefirió esperar a que este se lo dijera.

En el camino solo hablaron de cosas sin mucha importancia, como el clima o el paisaje. Esta situación incomodaba un poco al menor, quien empezaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal con su pariente.

Llegaron al cementerio y buscaron la cripta que pertenecía a su madre, la cual estaba en buen estado gracias a las constantes visitas de Winry.

**-Mama, ¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?-** preguntaba Alphonse mientras colocaba unas flores nuevas y apartaba unas cuantas hojas secas de alrededor.

El mayor no dijo nada, seguía serio como antes. Solo se limito a arrodillarse y cavar un agujero al lado de la tumba. Al miraba extrañado.

**-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces?-**

**-Estoy cavando ¿no ves?-**

**-¡Eso ya lo se! ¡¿Pero para que!-**

**-Ahora lo veras-**

Ed no tardo mucho en terminar, pues el hoyo no era muy profundo. Entonces el muchacho desenvolvió el pañuelo, dejando al descubierto un pequeño cofre.

**-¿Sabes? Algunas personas piensan que cuando alguien muere deja un poco de su esencia o alma en sus pertenencias. Espero que no estén equivocados-**

El menor de los Elric seguía sin entender, hasta que Edward abrió el contenedor, donde tenia guardadas algunas prendas pequeñas y pañuelos de su padre.

**-Estas cosas eran de papa, las traje para sepultarlas junto a mama, ya que su cuerpo no era posible traerlo de vuelta, a pesar de que se lo prometí-** Ed decía esto mientras metía el pequeño baúl en el orificio y lo rellenaba de tierra.

Al ya no supo que decir, aunque pudo ver que era algo que afectaba a su hermano.

Después los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, cada quien con sus propios pensamientos.

Ed solo pensaba en su padre, Hohenheim. Durante muchos años lo juzgo duramente por su abandono. Cuando se dio cuenta del porque comenzó a comprenderlo.

Tampoco podía olvidar el tiempo que compartió con el en el otro mundo, pues fue cuando el amor perdido renació en el. Y es que la verdad siempre había querido mucho a su padre, pero su dolor y orgullo lo cegaron. Ahora hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder pedirle perdón y hacerle saber de su cariño.

Reflexiono también sobre el hecho de que el estaba repitiendo sus pasos, pues seria capaz de abandonar a la que ahora era su familia para protegerla, pues consideraba que siendo alquimista estatal podría hacerlo.

**-Después de todo soy como el- **murmuro Ed

El joven comenzó a llorar. Guardaba tantas tristezas y frustraciones que ya no podía soportarlo más. Era verdad que el pasado lo obsesionaba. La vida lo había lastimado bastante, pero le afectaba mas el hecho de hacer sufrir a los otros, como el consideraba que había ocurrido.

Al solo pudo compadecerse ante las lagrimas de su hermano y busco darle consuelo. Así que se arrodillo frente a el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos. Fue así como quedaron un largo rato, mientras que el sol comenzaba a llorar.

Finalmente Ed se sereno, dio gracias a su hermano y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes esperar a Al.

Ahora el mayor se sentía aliviado. No estaba acostumbrado a llorar, de hecho tenia varios años sin hacerlo, ahora fue una buena forma de desahogarse.

En el camino de regreso a casa, Ed se sintió mas libre para conversar.

**-¿Sabes, Al? He tenido algunos problemas con Rose-**

**-Si lo note, pero no se porque siento que ha sido culpa tuya-**

Edward guardo silencio, pues sabía que lo que su hermano había dicho era verdad.

**-Es que... no me siento digno de ella. Le han sucedido tantas cosas por mí-**

**-Hermano, tienes que olvidar el pasado o no podrás construir un futuro. Si la amas díselo, después de todo no creo que tu le seas indiferente.-**

Al dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano al tiempo que le daba una palmada por la espalda. El mayor devolvió el gesto. De alguna manera su hermanito le había dicho las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora estaba decidido a hablar ante Rose y declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Edel una persona entraba a una de las habitaciones, iluminándola con una lámpara. Era una jovencita de cabello castaño muy claro, piel blanca y ojos azules; no aparentaba más de 16 años, vestía un largo vestido de dos piezas, bastante elegante y su cabello estaba sujeto con un largo moño.

Estaba mirándose en un gran espejo, como tratando de encontrar algo en su cuerpo. Parecía haberlo encontrado, unas manchas en su cuerpo, para ser mas especifico en su espalda. La chica suspiro con frustración, pero de repente la alarmo el hecho de escuchar los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba y no le quedaba tiempo para ir a ninguna parte.

**-¡Lucius! ¡Idiota, me asustaste!-** dijo molesta al mirar al recién llegado.

**-¡Ay, vamos! Sabes que nadie viene aquí además de mí. No deberías alarmarte tanto-**

**-¡Pero no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto! ¿Acaso Edward ya regreso a Central?-**

**-Pues no exactamente, yo solo regrese a avisarte algo-**

**-¡Pues espero que sea importante, puesto que me desobedeciste!-**

**-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Recuerdas el encargo que me hiciste? El de la chica-**

**-Si, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Pues ya se donde esta. Se encuentra en Rizenbul junto con aquel enano. Creo que ya entendí como entra ella en nuestros planes-**

**-¡Oh! ¿Con que la encontraste? Me parece bien-**

**-¿Pero sabes? No entiendo porque tenemos que depender tanto de el, yo podría hacerlo, o hasta tu-**

**-¡Vamos, no digas tonterías! Tu alquimia solo la usas para matar y sabes que mi poder se ha debilitado durante este tiempo. Además hacer una piedra filosofal no es algo tan sencillo, pero el es el hijo de Hohenheim, por eso confió en que lo hará bien-**

**-Pues de verdad espero que no estés confiando de más-**

**-Ya veras que no. Bueno ahora que estas aquí dejare que hagas algunos preparativos, pero por ahora déjalos tranquilos un tiempo, después llevaremos a cabo el plan-**

**-Esta bien. Confiare en ti... Dante-**


	8. Cap 8 Amor y rechazo

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen el retraso, pero estaba en lo de la publicación de mi otro fic y eso me quito algo de tiempo. Además como ya les había comentado, ando en busca de trabajo y puede que eso me retrase aun más, pero les prometo que me daré prisa para actualizar.

Solo me resta decirles que estén bien, pueden comenzar a leer.

**Cap. 8- Amor y rechazo**

Ed estaba decidido. Finalmente aclararía todo con Rose. Ya no titubeaba, pues ahora estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran fielmente correspondidos, además su hermano le dio el ánimo que necesitaba.

Aun era temprano. Winry y Al estaban en el taller de automails, Pinako y Kain aun no despertaban y Rose estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina.

El joven aprovecho esa situación. Fue hasta donde se encontraba ella. Cuando la chica noto su presencia bajo la cara al notar como la miraba, deseaba evitarlo, por lo que quiso salir del lugar, pero Ed se atravesó a su paso.

**-Creo que aun tenemos algo pendiente-**

**-Pues yo no estoy tan segura, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir-**

**-Pero yo no-**

**-¡Por favor Ed! Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo lo mismo-**

**-Solo quiero que me escuches ¿de acuerdo?-**

A Rose ya no le quedaba mas remedio, por lo que solo dio un suspiro de resignación.

**-Entiendo que hice mal al preocuparme tanto, veo que todo eso son cosas que ya superaste y no tiene caso seguir recordando-**

**-Parece que ya lo comprendiste. Además yo nunca te culpe de nada. Las cosas solo pasaron-**

**-También comprende que yo estaba preocupado por ti porque me importas-**

**-No era necesario que lo hicieras, yo pude arreglármelas sola-**

**-Eso es inevitable porque yo te amo Rose-**

**-¡No deberías decir eso! ¡No quiero que te mueva la lástima ni los sentimientos de culpa!-**

**-¡Claro que no! Lo que siento por ti es real, es algo que he sentido durante años-**

La chica sentía deseos de llorar. Se negaba a creer en las palabras de amor del joven.

**-Rose, deseo dejar atrás todo. De ahora en adelante solo quiero darte mi amor. ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarme si tu también me amas?-**

Ella aun seguía incrédula, así que el rubio pensó en una forma de confirmarle sus sentimientos.

Acaricio cuidadosamente la mejilla de la muchacha con su mano izquierda. Ella quedo sorprendida al sentir el tacto de el, quien ahora limpiaba de sus ojos las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir. Intercambiaban sus miradas, mientras que el joven se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la mujer que tenia enfrente e inevitablemente ella se sintió atraída a imitarlo. Ahora ambos estaban unidos en un beso que comenzó tímido, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando.

La pareja exploraba la boca contraria con una mezcla de pasión y ternura, digna de su primer beso. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara ese momento, pero tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de aire.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, Rose estaba sumamente sonrojada, mientras que Ed le dirigía una mirada tierna.

**-¿Ahora me crees? ¿Aceptaras que me quede a tu lado?-**

Ella solo pudo contestarle al muchacho con un abrazo que este correspondió.

No se dieron cuenta de que Winry los miraba desde la entrada de la cocina. Pasaba por ahí cuando escucho la conversación y se detuvo para ver lo que ocurría. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que encontró algo que no deseaba ver, y con dolor prefirió marcharse.

La chica era la mejor amiga de los hermanos. Los conocía desde pequeños y a ambos les tenía un gran cariño. Pero ese sentimiento hacia el mayor se fue transformando con el tiempo en amor.

Ahora le quedaba claro que para el no dejaría de ser mas que una especie de hermana y eso no le bastaba.

La joven lloraba mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su taller, al cual apenas entraba cuando tropezó con Al.

**-Win, te tardaste mucho. Estaba por...-** El muchacho ya no continuo al notar las lagrimas de su amiga

**-Win ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-** cuestiono preocupado.

Winry no pudo contestar. El llanto se lo impedía. Lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a Alphonse con fuerza, mientras el la miraba confundido. El jovencito solo se limito a acariciar el cabello de la muchacha que estaba entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla mientras se preguntaba el porque de su tristeza. Permanecieron así por un largo rato, hasta que se separaron para alcanzar a los demás en la mesa.

Después del desayuno Ed y Rose se retiraron junto con Kain. Querían explicarle al niño la nueva situación, después de todo el debía saberlo también. Lo hicieron de un modo sencillo para que por su corta edad pudiera comprenderlo, le dijeron que eran dos personas que se amaban y deseaban estar juntas. El pequeño no solo lo entendió, sino que le alegro bastante, pues ya había idealizado en el alquimista a una figura paterna.

Ahora los tres compartían su tiempo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, los jóvenes se sentían libres de demostrarse su amor.

Los demás en la casa no tardaron en darse cuenta de la relación. Alphonse cayo en la cuenta de que tenia que ver con lo ocurrido con Winry, y llego a la conclusión de que su reacción fue porque se había enterado antes.

El menor de los Elric fue de nuevo al taller con su amiga. Para liberar sus sospechas el chico decidió tocar el tema.

**-Ed y Rose se ven muy contentos ¿no crees?-**

**-Ya lo creo-** respondió con indiferencia

**-¿Eso te molesta?-**

**-Para nada-**

Winry no podía evitar la molestia en su voz. Sentía celos por no ser ella a quien Ed amara, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta.

Era tanto su despecho que comenzó a pensar en una forma de borrar a Edward de su mente. Fue entonces que Alphonse pasó a formar parte de sus pensamientos.

No podía negar que el chico era muy apuesto, pero no lo amaba. Solo podía sentir por el un cariño fraterno, además su imagen tan inocente le hacia mas difícil verlo como hombre.

Pero aun con todo lo anterior, la rubia decidió obedecer a los impulsos de su orgullo herido.

Se acerco lentamente al jovencito, quien la miraba temeroso. Poco a poco ella se acerco a su rostro y junto sus labios con los de el, en un beso que duro unos pocos segundos, ya que Al decidió separarse. La joven lo miro confundida.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-**

**-No es eso Winry, lo que pasa es que no esta bien-**

**-¿Y por que no?-**

**-Winry, yo se porque haces esto y créeme que no es agradable para mi- **

**-No entiendo que ves de malo en que nos besemos-**

**-Pues veo que tu no me amas a mi, sino a mi hermano y yo no quiero que trates de verlo a el en mi. No quiero ser tu premio de consolación-**

Al estaba desconcertado por la actitud de la chica, por lo que prefirió salir del taller, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a dirigirse a ella.

**-Winry, solo espero que algún día llegues a amarme como te amo a ti-**

La joven se dio cuenta de lo cruel que había sido. Sin querer involucro a Al y se sentía miserable por su acto, pues el no tenia la culpa de lo que le ocurría. Pero le sorprendió aun más la nobleza del chico, quien le hizo saber que sentía por ella un amor puro, amor que aun no podría corresponder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed creía estar en un sueño, le parecía casi imposible pensar que ahora estaba al lado de la mujer que mas amaba. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Apenas el día anterior le había confesado su amor y ya sentía que había compartido con ella toda una vida.

Aun le preocupaba el hecho de que no le había informado a Rose sobre su misión, ni que tendría que marcharse hasta completarla. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería arruinar el momento que estaba viviendo.

Paseaba con la joven a su lado, abrazándola, y con Kain sobre sus hombros. Estaban dando un recorrido por la pradera, mientras veían el atardecer.

Ed tenía en su mirada cierta tristeza. Se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de ver otro atardecer con la chica. Sentía que podría pasar toda la vida haciéndolo, pero no podía ignorar su tarea, la cual haría más por justicia que por obligación.

La joven pudo notar la expresión melancólica del rubio. Tomo su mano derecha, que estaba cubierta por un guante y se recargo sobre su hombro.

**-¿Ocurre algo malo?-**

**-No nada- el muchacho sonrió con dificultad -Vamonos a casa-**


End file.
